Cupcake
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Tom never been so annoyed with his best friend eating a cupcake. What's so erotic eating it? Simple if it's the boy you have a crush on for years and in the same house at school? That's his life and wishing Harry could stop eating that cupcake to kiss him


****

Arashi: This is set in a verse where Voldemort some how got deaged and is going to school with Harry and the others. This is a request fic for Darkangel048

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

Warnings-Deaged Tom, ooc, lime, Au

Cupcake

Summary: Tom never been so annoyed with his best friend eating a cupcake. What's so erotic eating it? Simple if it's the boy you have a crush on for years and in the same house at school? That's his life and wishing Harry could stop eating that cupcake to kiss him.

* * *

Groaning a bit, Tom's eyes twitch as next to him his best friend since first year of Hogwarts eats a cupcake. There should be nothing erotic of eating one right? Wrong if it's the person you have a crush on for almost four years already and in sixth year of Hogwarts. The big kicker of being in the same house as well.

Tom glances beside him to find Draco and Hermione snuggling up against each other obviously enjoying his torment. He turn to find Ron flirting with Luna again as his boyfriend growls possessively pulling him into a kiss making the girl laugh at the red-head's squeak. God how he wishes he could do the same with Harry since its driving him nut not to do it.

He went back to look at his little Lion Cub lost in his thoughts. That skill tongue can easily lick something off of him. He shivers at the thought. He squeezes his legs together trying to fight back the arousal about to form. Every single lick brings pleasure to him while glaring enviously at the cupcake. It should be him Harry licks not that stupid cupcake.

That frosting lathering on the tip of that pink tongue gets him to go up the wall. He finally had it. He push gets off the seat grabbing Harry who grumbles, "Hey I was still eating my cupcake!"

Everyone in the Great Hall watch as Harry complains. As soon as the door closes the whole hall begins to make bets on how long it is before those two are going to go out. It didn't take long before every one of their friends to howl with laughter having a strong feeling know the tension bubbling in Tom is going to be gone and they could relax.

* * *

Harry blinks in confusion as he gets drag away. What is wrong with Tom? This isn't like the Slytherinish-Gryffindor he knows and slowly becoming to care about deeply. He yelps as he gets thrown at the nearest wall then pin by the taller raven teen. He blush feeling something pressed against his belly. What is this feeling?

He didn't expect for Tom to kiss him passionately. His hands roam over the smaller teen's body. Harry moans in the kiss unsure what's going on. He close his eyes feeling Tom lift up his shirt from his trousers. He unbuttons the pants not caring if they get caught. He has had it and he's nearing the fact of loosing his mind.

He tugs down the pants holding the other in his palm through the boxer getting soft mewls as a response. A responsive little thing he is. A good thing for Tom then. He always likes Screamers and Moaners when he beds someone. Rather a hard thing to find someone so responsive to his touch. He listens to the moans as if they are music to his ears.

Fuck he really needs to take him. He takes a shaky breath unsure how to proceed. He tugs down the boxers getting on his knees taking Harry in his mouth playing with the raven's balls with his hands as he licks up and down the shaft. Harry shakes and moans as heat bubbles in the pit of his stomach. This strange feeling is coming faster and hotter then before. This is nothing like he experience before

He screams out feeling the scorching mouth on his dick. He trembles as he comes in the other's mouth. He nearly falls down on his ass if it weren't for Tom holding him against the wall. He watches the other smirk at him as he kisses him. Harry could taste himself in Tom's mouth and shiver at the touch. Sure it taste salty but sweet which surprise him.

"Love you," Tom murmurs breathing hard as Harry stares into his eyes.

"Love you….too, Tom." Harry stammers blushing a bit finally catching his breath.

* * *

**Arashi: It's done and seems to be alright. Please read and review.**


End file.
